Warlords
Due to the sheer amount of information, this page focuses only on the Warlords as they appear in Pursuit Force. For information on the Warlords as they appear in Pursuit Force: Extreme Justice, click here. Background "The Warlords are a group of mercenaries who are terrorising the state in their quest for power and political goals. The Warlord leader, the General, is commanding his troops to perform increasingly brash assaults against both military and civilian targets. Kitted out with the latest military weapons and equipment, the Warlords are bringing real war to Capital state!" History Before events of Pursuit Force "The Warlords' history can be traced back to the Vietnam War; when a small US taskforce known as Rhino unit turned into a ruthless band of renegades who followed orders from their senior officer, now known simply as the "General". The unit embarked on a terrifying campaign through Vietnamese villages, indiscriminately murdering both Vietcong military and innocent civillians - including women and children. The army finally tracked Rhino unit down four months later, forced them to surrender, and imprisoned them all. Over 30 years later, some of Rhino unit's former members were released, including the General's right-hand man Lieutenant Davies. Knowing that the General had aspirations of creating a new force, Davies set about recruiting ex-members, rogue military personnel and hired mercenaries to form the Warlords. After a number of raids on US military installations for vehicles and equipment rendered them almost as powerful as the army, Davies organised a successful ambush on the General's escort during a prison transfer. With the General back in command, the Warlords are now hell-bent on releasing their former comrades and taking down the government that "betrayed" them during the War. Unfortunately, this now means that they have started using extreme force on the innocent civilians of Capital State." Case 1: Toxic Convoy The Chief informs The Cop that the Warlords have stolen barrels of a toxic nerve agent from the Ronada Airforce Base, and that they are heading to Corsair Bay where they plan to hold the town for ransom. The Cop is instructed to capture the vehicles carrying the nerve agent before they reach the coast road, but must not damage the barrels, in fear of public contamination. The Cop proceeds to chase down the Warlord convoy in the Pursuit Car and captures the first of six vehicles carrying the nerve agent, and is then shortly followed by Sarah Hunter in the Pursuit Force helicopter. The Cop then continues to eliminate any Warlord escort vehicles and secures the remaining vehicles carrying the nerve agent. Case 2: Hardware Hijack The Chief informs The Cop that the Warlords have hijacked military hardware from a cargo plane at the airport and are making off with it along Interstate 77. The Cop is tasked with stopping the Warlords, and to destroy the hardware if necessary. The Cop chases down the Warlords on the Pursuit Bike, while doing so, the Chief informs him that the Warlords are escaping via the canal. He is also informed very shortly after that someone has tipped off the Warlords, and they are coming after The Cop. One Warlord truck comes from behind and another two lie in wait in the tunnel ahead, but The Cop manages to eliminate them all before reaching the docks. The Cop arrives at the docks to find that some of the Warlord boats have already left, with more Warlords waiting behind for The Cop. The Cop proceeds to shoot and / or arrest all the Warlords at the docks and steals a Warlord boat to chase after the rest in order to capture and / or destroy the boats carrying the hardware. As The Cop catches up to the first Warlord boat, a Warlord attack helicopter arrives and proceeds to bomb the canal in an attempt to kill The Cop. However; The Cop manages to evade / destroy the helicopter while capturing and / or destroying the remaining Warlord boats. Case 3: Atomic Ambush The Chief informs The Cop that The Airforce is transporting a nuclear warhead to the Ronada base out in the desert. Last night, Vulture Canyon bridge was sabotaged and the evidence pointed to the Warlords. The convoy is being forced to take a mountain pass to the base, and The Cop is going to be there to provide cover. The Cop escorts the convoy, consisting of two Airforce trucks, a helicopter, and the warhead transport truck itself. As the convoy and The Cop go through the third corner after entering the mountain pass road, the Warlords ambush the convoy, shooting down the Airforce helicopter with a rocket launcher. Then, two Warlord vehicles begin to chase the remaining ground units of the convoy. As The Cop eliminates each Warlord vehicle, more Warlords join the chase, but they are eliminated to, and the Convoy enters Ronada Airforce Base. After The Cop disembarks from his vehicle, a member of the Airforce, Commander Johnson comes out to personally thank The Cop for safeguarding the convoy. But before he can finish, a number of Warlord choppers proceed to bomb the area and drop in more Warlords, wiping out everyone except for The Cop, who shoots and / or arrests all of the Warlords in the area. After The Cop takes out all the Warlords on the ground, another Warlord attack helicopter arrives, dropping off Lieutenant Davies and another Warlord, who jumps through the window of the warhead transport truck. The Cop takes an intact Airforce truck and chases after Lieutenant Davies and his driver. Lieutenant Davies, after taunting The Cop, proceeds to open fire with his LMG, which is also armed with a grenade launcher with poison gas grenades. As the chase continues, Lieutenant Davies introduces The Cop to their "Bird of Prey", another Warlord attack helicopter, as another Warlord vehicle appears. Eventually, due to the injuries he sustained, Lieutenant Davies flips off the front of the warhead transport truck, but the transport truck continues to drive off without him. After completing the mission, The Chief, while congratulating The Cop says that "the warhead's safe", so presumably the warhead transport truck was stopped at some point. Case 4: Velocity The Chief informs The Cop that they received a coded communication from Warlord leader, The General. "He's rigged a civilian bus with a bomb and he'll detonate it remotely unless we meet his demand!" The Chief explains that The General wants The Cop on that bus. If not, he'll blow those civilians sky high. The Chief offers some attempt at inspiration before The Cop leaves. The Cop goes after the bus on the Pursuit Bike in an attempt to reach it before The General blows it up. The Cop then jumps from the Pursuit Bike to the top of the bus, before maneuvering himself to the front and catapulting himself through the window. The bus driver tells The Cop that someone is on the radio for him. It turns out to be The General himself, who gets right to the point. "As you may have noticed we have placed a bomb on this bus. Every time you dip below 100mph, officer, the timer counts down. When it reaches zero, bombs away!" The Cop drives as fast as he can despite the traffic and sharp corners, while The General tells him "Conisder this a quid pro quo for the death of my Lieutenant." The Chief tells The Cop that they need to get the civilians off the bus and that a police offroader is on the way. When the offroader arrives, The Cop does his best to line up with the offroader to allow the civilians to jump to it, while still being taunted by The General. After all the passengers are rescued, The Chief tells The Cop to head Coastal Town, where he can ditch the bus in the sea. As he reaches the bridge, The Cop drives the bus off the edge and jumps from the top of the bus while in mid-air to the Pursuit Force helicopter, with the bus exploding and then sinking in the distance. Case 5: Day of the Dam The Chief tells The Cop that yesterday, the Warlords demanded the State Governor release a number of their men or suffer the consequences. Naturally, the Governor refused, but the Warlords are making good on their threat: boats armed with rocket launchers have been spotted heading for Eagle Rock Hydroelectric Station. The Chief says that he will be sending The Cop out in the chopper and that he is ordered to sink the boats before they destroy the dam. The Cop arrives to the scene in the helicopter and proceeds to destroy four of the Warlord boats via the helicopter's door-mounted minigun. However; Sarah Hunter explains that the chopper has suffered a fuel leak. Sarah Hunter explains that The Cop will have to finish the job without her and drops him on to another Warlord boat. The Cop hijacks the boat and chases down the rest of the Warlords. The Cop then captures and / or destroys the remaining Warlord boats before they reach the dam. Case 6: General's Revenge The Chief informs The Cop that today, Naval Commander Thompson will be addressing the Joint Chiefs of Staff from the deck of the Battleship Excelsior in Capital City Bay. He says that intelligence has intercepted and encrypted message saying the Warlord General is planning to sink the ship. The Chief explains that this would be a catastrophic blow to national security. Finally, The Chief orders The Cop to intercept the Warlords and prevent them from sinking the battleship. The Cop proceeds to give chase in the Pursuit Boat, before eliminating the Warlord rear guard, and after doing so, chases after The General's boat. The General states "This ain't your fight, Son. Go home before you become collateral damage!", before showing The Cop everything his boat can do. The General continuously orders for mines to be deployed, mortars to be fired, and Hellfire to be launched, all while The Cop shoots at him. The chase continues with The General taunting The Cop and with more Warlord boats joining the fray. Eventually, we see the whole boat begin to explode and The General falling over the side of the boat. Ending cutscene We the switch to a clip of news coverage of The General's boat exploding with the words "BREAKING NEWS" "The Warlords sunk without a trace?" on screen. as the camera pans to a view of The General's helmet floating in the water, with his boat sinking in the background. We then fade into a scene of all three Warlord soldiers under arrest and being taken into Ronada Airforce Base in an armoured van. Finally, we fade into another scene of The General (identified by his signature fake arm and hook) wandering around an unknown location in Cuba, holding a briefcase with unknown contents. Weaponry The Warlords' weaponry consists of: Stone & Western Battlefield Shotgun: A shotgun intended for military battlefield use. UWC Corp APG5: A military grade weapon that exceeds in vehicle incapacitation. Stockler and Beck Defender: A standard issue pistol of the Pursuit Force and other police forces. Rocket Launcher: Used during turret sequences to shoot at the Pursuit Force Helicopter. Light Machine Gun: An LMG used by Lieutenant Davies. It is also fitted with a grenade launcher that fires gas grenades that release a poisonous purple smoke. Vehicles The Warlords' vehicles consist of: Raill AT Master: An all-terrain pickup truck. Raill B-101 APC: A stolen Special Forces vehicle. McDouglas LA5 Alligator: A heavily armoured boat. McDouglas D5 Spartan: A heavyweight attack helicopter. The General's boat / Warlords boss vehicle: A large boat fitted with all kinds of explosive firepower. Gallery The General.jpg|The General Lieutenant Davies.jpg|Lieutenant Davies Warlord Soldier 1.jpg|Warlord Soldier Warlord Soldier 2.jpg|Warlord Soldier Warlord Soldier 3.jpg|Warlord Soldier Warlords and APC.jpg Stone & Western Battlefield Shotgun.jpg|Stone & Western Battlefield Shotgun UWC Corp APG5.jpg|UWC Corp APG5 Warlord LMG.jpg|The LMG used by the Warlords Raill AT Master - Variant 1 (front).jpg|Raill AT Master (Variant 1. A second variant without gas canisters is also used) Raill AT Master - Variant 3 (front).jpg|Raill AT Master - Variant 3 (Only seen and used once in Case 3: Atomic Ambush) Raill B-101 APC (front).jpg|Raill B-101 APC McDouglas LA5 Alligator.JPG|McDouglas LA5 Alligator McDouglas D5 Spartan.jpg|McDouglas D5 Spartan Pursuit Force car manual - Warlord cars.jpg|A screenshot of the Warlords section of the Car Manual on the Pursuit Force website. Notice the different headlight shape on the Raill B-101 APC Videos PSP - Pursuit Force 'Warlords Intro' (HD) PSP - Pursuit Force 'Warlords Defeated' (HD) PSP - Pursuit Force OST 'Track 03' (HD) PSP - Pursuit Force OST 'Track 04' (HD) Trivia * The Light Machine Gun is used by both Lieutenant Davies and other Warlord soldiers. This can be seen in the Warlords Intro cutscene and in some of the mission images. The version all Warlord soldiers have used is the one seen in the gallery above. However; Lieutenant Davies also uses a version with a gas grenade launcher during his Boss fight in Case 3: Atomic Ambush. * Despite the vehicle manufacturer being called "Raill" in-game, the Pursuit Force website refers to the manufacturer as "Zephyr" in its PDA section. This is the case with other vehicle manufacturers in the Pursuit universe as well, or in some cases the individual vehicle's name. Category:Gangs Category:Pursuit Force Gangs Category:Villains